The invention relates to a procedure to produce the locking mechanisms catch and pawl of a latch, whereby the catch and pawl are stamped out simulatingly vertical or virtually vertical edges with corresponding ratchet surfaces for the catch and pawl and are then equipped with a casing, with the ratchet surfaces being kept free. The invention also concerns a latch with a catch and a pawl which locks the catch in the closed state, whereby the catch and pawl demonstrate corresponding ratchet surfaces on the vertical edges arising during stamping and casing which releases the ratchet surfaces.
From DE 10 2010 009 141 A1 it is known to provide for especially designed bracket sides in order to attain a design which is low-noise and which optimally transfers the forces arising during driving of the motor vehicle. The outside wall of the bracket side is equipped with a surface structure, especially in the contact area, which consists of grooves or relevant bars running obliquely to the longitudinal axis of the bracket side. Alongside the relevant design of the bracket side it is also known according to the theory of DE 10 2010 009 141 A1 to equip the catch in the area of the mounting with an identical or similar surface structure to that of a bracket side in order to prevent the so-called creaking in particular. The relevant solutions revealed in this step provide all artificially produced surface structures from bars or grooves which are therefore applied onto the already available surface of the bracket side or also the catch in a separate work process. These solutions do not take into account the fact that during the actual production of the bracket side and in particular the locking mechanisms catch and pawl on the corresponding ratchet surfaces a surface which encourages creaking is present. During stamping, grooves are formed on the edge surfaces which can interlock in particular during pivoting away of the pawl.